Comme avant
by traveling book's
Summary: Dit Misaki, et si on faisait comme si on était redevenus amis, comme si on était à nouveaux frères ? Et si on revenaient dans le passé à cette époque bénie où nous étions inséparables ? Et si on oubliait, juste pour un instant, la froideur de la dure réalité ? Et si on redevenait insouciants , replongeant dans notre monde fantaisiste ? Comme au bon vieux temps, comme avant.


Il courait. Il courait à en perdre haleine. Il voulait juste oublier. Oublier la douleur de la perte d'un être cher, oublier sa solitude, oublier la brutalité de ce monde. Il voulait faire taire son âme qui hurlait de désespoir et arrêter les saignements de son cœur. Il aurait voulu mourir aux côtés de son roi, de son sauveur, de celui qui lui avait donner une raison de vivre. Celui qui l'avait tiré de la misère et lui avait offert un foyer. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus là, alors à quoi bon ? Tout s'était envolé, ses espoirs étaient partis en fumée dans un feu du même rouge flamboyant qui les avait symboliser. Ce rouge si beau qui les unissait tous.

Il ne savait pas où il allait. Ses pas le guidaient ou bon leur semblaient, mais il s'en fichait. La lune semblait le narguer, de là où elle était. Est ce que Mikoto l'avait rejoint ? Et Totsuka ? Ils lui manquaient tellement. Bientôt, il pénétra dans une forêt. Elle lui semblait familière. Ses arbres qui balançaient au gré du vent avaient quelque chose de rassurant, il avait l'impression de connaître par cœur le sentier. Chaque buisson, chaque terrier, ils connaissait avec précision cet endroit. Une grande mélancolie l'envahit, sans qu'il ne sut dire pourquoi. Il emmargea dans une clairière. Au milieu de celle-ci se dressait un puits de pierres grises. Yata s'arrenta et marcha jusqu'à lui. Bien sûr, comment avait-il pu l'oublier. Son jardin secret, son refuge, son endroit à lui, leur endroit à eux. A l'époque où ils étaient encore dans leur misère, où ils étaient encore amis. L'époque où ils étaient plus unis que tout. Comme des frères jumeaux, ils partageaient tout.

Ils venaient souvent ici, cet endroit coupé du monde où ils pouvaient enfin être libres et heureux. Ils criaient les injustices de la vie penchés aux bords de ce puits et il avalait leurs soucis. Ils pouvaient rester pendant des heures allongés dans l'herbe, à regarder la lune. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils avaient leur monde à eux seuls qui bientôt s'élargit pour laisser entrer le Holling Flamme. Mais un jour son compagnon de toujours, son frère, le trahit. Il délaissa leur monde pour rejoindre le leur. La haine envahit son visage et il hurla. Il hurla sa douleur, fit sortir toute sa tristesse.

Pourquoi ? Criait-il, pourquoi m'avoir abandonner ? Mikoto-san !

Sa poitrine allait exploser et un goût acre remonta sa gorge. Il avait envie de vomir. Pourquoi toute les personnes auxquelles il tenait l'abandonnait ? la solitude paraissait lui coller à la peau et ne voulait plus le lâcher.

Pauvre et pathétique Mi sa ki~

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas lui. Saruhiko, son ancien compagnon, le traître et la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir était assis sur un tronc d'arbre et le regardait d'un air narquois. Alors il n'en put plus. Il vomit ses tripes au sol, tout en laissant couler ses larmes de tristesse et d'humiliation. Il était à quatre pattes et fixait le sol, ne pouvant plus empêcher les larmes de couler. C'est vrai, il était si pathétique. Il tremblait, fébrile. Il s'essuya la bouche et mouilla son visage avec l'eau du puits.

Tu as mal hein Misaki, continuait Saruhiko, de sa voix moqueuse. Après tout, tu 'as jamais appris à encaisser les coups émotionnels. Mais bon, je ne suis pas sûr que ça s'apprenne. C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'on voit qui est faible et qui ne l'est pas. Toi tu es si faible Mi sa ki~

Ferme la Putin de singe, m'appelle pas comme ça ! S'égosilla Yata, toute sa haine éclatant d'un coup.

Tu te défends avec des insultes et tu essaie de garder ton masque de gros dur, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi Misaki. Tu es si faible que je pourrais te tuer à l'instant si je le voulais.

Alors qu'est ce que t'attends ! Hurla-t-il de plus belle. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'achève pas ? Ça te ferait plaisir hein ? Rien ne m'attache à la vie maintenant, j'ai tout perdu , tout ! Ah moins que ça t'amuses de me voir souffrir.

Il est vrai que c'est plutôt bandant.

Enfoiré de singe pervers. T'as vraiment un esprit tordu.

Puis plus rien. Plus un son ne parvint. Seul le silence pesant, mais si réconfortant de la nuit régnait. Le doux ronflement du vent nocturne balayait quelques feuilles et la forêt endormie semblait avoir oublier les intrus. Le sourire moqueur de Saruhiko disparu et fit place à une tristesse aussi grande que celle de Yata.

Dit Misaki, et si nous jouions à un jeu. Dit-il. Seul un grognement lui répondit. Les règles sont simples. Il suffit de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si nous étions encore amis, comme si je ne vous avait jamais trahit. Faire comme si nous étions revenu à ce temps où nous n'étions qu'une seule et même personne.

Quel jeu idiot.

N'est ce pas.

Mais j'ai bien envie d'y jouer.

Il en avait marre. Marre de faire semblant. Il n'avait plus rien à se raccrocher alors si un peu de réconfort lui était offert, il n'hésiterai pas. Son ancien ami ouvrit grands ses bras et il se blottit contre son torse. Dans une étreinte tendre comme au bon vieux temps. Il pleurait encore et son ami le berçait dans ses bras protecteurs, comme si il était la chose la plus fragile au monde.

Pourquoi le monde est-t-il si cruel Saruh ?

Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin Misaki.

La ferme.

Je serai toujours là pour toi. Comment pourrais-je laisser un gamin tel que toi tout seul ?

Je t'ai déjà fait confiance une fois.

Et bien tu n'as qu'à ré-essayer. Je t'aime.

T'es vraiment flippant.

Les lèvres du traître s'écrasèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser doux et passionné qu'ils prolongèrent un long moment. Puis elles vinrent se poser sur son cou qu'elles suçotèrent et mordillèrent, arrachant un gémissement au roux. Bientôt, son torse fût mis à nu et les mains de son partenaire les caressèrent sensuellement. Ses mains firent place à sa bouche qui dévorait la peau pâle de l'autre. Soudain il se stoppa. Yata se redressa, frustré.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

Regarde Misaki, ta marque !

En effet, le symbole des Holling Flamme, sa fierté était entrain de disparaître. Et comme à la mort de son roi, elle rejoint le ciel, irradiant la terre de son éclat rouge. La même chose s'était produite avec celle de son ami. A différents endroits, les autres anciens vassaux de ce roi rouge si imprévisible, colérique et grand d'âme regardait la même lune. Ils voyaient tous écrit dans le ciel en lettres de feux, ce feu qui les animaient tous auparavant, deux mots. La dernière volonté de leur roi déchu et ils brandirent à l'unisson leur poings au ciel. Car même sans se voir, sans s'entendre, ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. No blood, no bone, no ash ! Leur cri enflammé, qui rythmait leur vies.

Seul Saruhiko ne participa pas à cet acte de groupe. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il l'avait perdu le jour de sa trahison. Pourtant, les larmes ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui monter aux yeux.

Dans le ciel sans étoile, cette nuit là, on pouvait lire deux mots incompréhensibles pour le reste du monde, mais plein de sens et d'amour pour les membres du clan rouge, deux mots tout simples mais qui seront sans doute jamais respectez. '' Oubliez-moi ''

Vraiment, ils détestaient les hommes au grand cœur.


End file.
